<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test by AllmyotherOTPs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513697">Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllmyotherOTPs/pseuds/AllmyotherOTPs'>AllmyotherOTPs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Testing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllmyotherOTPs/pseuds/AllmyotherOTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Code to be used:</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">iOS reply</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Other person's reply</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">SMS reply</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>Testing again if it works...<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">wondering</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">won't post tonight</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">looks cool though</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Now does this work if I try again?</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">yes</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>Perfect! Just testing some more...
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">

<span class="text">really?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">omg</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>But now it works?<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">test</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>